The marine mates.
The marine mates are a group of four bosses Located in inkwell isle three. Cuphead and mugman must fight them inside submarines. The fights will end up with Cuphead and Mugman going deeper into the ocean, until they reach the final boss in the midnight zone Story The Marine Mates were four aquatic pals that always knew how to have a good time. One day Chomper decided that they should try their luck at the casino. All of them agreed to do it, even though Puffy was a bit skeptical. Through good luck and a bit of teamwork, the four pals were on a winning streak until the devil came in and gave his talk about souls and raising the stakes. Puffy warned Chomper not to do it, but Chomper was too far in to listen to reason. They lost the roll, and the devil came to take their souls. But with some quick thinking, Inky's ink and Bulbs' blinding lure, they managed to subdue the devil and his casino staff before jumping out a window into the ocean. They hid with another debtor named Cala Maria for a few weeks before deciding to go deeper into the ocean. After making preparations for what would happen if the devil found them, they decided to go back to their usual ways, though being more stealthy about it. After a while, they started hearing about a cup collecting souls for the devil, and was sure that the cup would come after them soon enough. They took their spots and prepared for the worst. That is where the player finds them, and the battle begins. Puffy Puffy is the first of the four, and also a pufferfish. His attacks are as follows: *'spiked balls-'''Puffy will spit four spiky balls, which travel in a wave pattern. *'Needles''' Puffy will spit out a barrage of needles, some of which are parryable. *'Bounce' Puffy will bounce along the floor, ceiling and walls for a few seconds, and will deal contact damage to the player. *'Dash' Puffy will shoot a longer needle that acts as a boomerang. This needle will cause him to "pop", which will send him flying across the screen in a manner similar to Hilda Berg when she transforms, and needles will be shooting out of him in an arc pattern before he stops and cools down to puff himself back up. Chomper Chomper is the second of the Marine Mates, and is a shark. His attacks are as follows: *'fish fling' Chomper will spit fish skeletons at the player, which will break into an 8-directional shot *'Wall chomp' Chomper will disappear before a piece of text saying "growl" shows up on one of the corners, followed by the shark chomping from that corner. *'Vacuum mouth' Chomper will suck you and some debris into his mouth, which will deal damage to the player. Chomper does not appear in simple mode. Inky Inky is an octopus, and the third member of the marine mates. He is fought in a deep-sea cave. His attacks are as follows: *'Tentacle bash' Inky will draw a tentacle back and then throw it forward in an attempt to bash the playe. This can be mixed in with other attack. *'ink pellets' Inky will fire large ink pellets, which will damage players as well as darken their visio. This is Inky's main attack. *'clam laser' Inky will open a clam, which has a pearl housed inside of it. The pearl will shoot a giant white laser at the player, which will occasionally turn pink, making it parryable Bulbs Bulbs is the final boss of the level, and also an angler fish. The battle takes place in the midnight zone, meaning the screen is pitch black. Bulbs' attacks are as follows: *'light balls' Bulbs will spit balls that produce small amounts of light. *'Electric bulb' Bulbs' lure will shoot bits of lightning at the player, which makes light. *'Bulb chaser' Bulbs' lure will chase after you. If it hits you, Bulbs will illuminate himself before biting you. When the lure turns pink, you can parry it to stun and damage Bulbs, who will then run off screen for a little bit, leading to... *'Magma vents' As you chase after Bulbs, the magma vents will start shooting fireballs at you. This continues for a few seconds before Bulbs comes back. Bulbs does not appear in simple mode. trivia 1. This is Mr. Tuxedo’s first boss. The’re not the best 2. Bulbs is based off of the angler fish from finding Nemo 3. The pearl laser was reflecting off of the sun, which is already a deadly laser Category:Original Characters Category:Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Animal Category:Animal bosses Category:Inkwell Isles Three Category:Original Characters